


It Takes Two

by Maryanwatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Pregnancy, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryanwatson/pseuds/Maryanwatson
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place after their wedding, It supposed to be fluffy and funny.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I couldnt take this little one shot from my head, so here it is, I know it's a little cliche and we had similar ones, but I hope you like this one, is supposed to be fluffy and funny!  
> English it's not my first languange, all mistakes are mine!  
> I own nothing of Arrow!  
> PS: If you follow my other story, I'm really sorry I just don't feel anymore, and I losted all the chapters I had writed, so I'm working on one or two more chapters just to finish the story!

A month after their wedding Oliver and Felicity founded themselves on the hospital. Both looking around nervous as playing with their rings, time seems to have slow down. Too many baby pictures looking at them!  
“Felicity Smoak” Dr. Simone call her name.  
It takes a minute for her to respond “yes, that’s me” both her and Oliver get up and followed the doctor.  
“Good morning Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen, I’m Dr. Amber Simone and glad to have both of you here today, I assume you think you’re pregnant right” she says looking at both smiling.  
“Hum, yes, I’m late about 4 weeks and I’m feeling nauseated a lot, so I take this pharmacy tests and gived positive”  
“Alright I’m going to take a blood test, to be sure about the pregnancy and then we do a ultrasound” Dr. Simone explain “I’ll be right back”  
“Thank you Dr. Simone” both says.  
A minute after, a young nurse enter the room “Hi, you’re Miss Smoak?” Felicity nod “I’m here to take your blood”  
As the nurse start to prepare to do the procedure Oliver holds Felicity’s face softly, making her look at him, he knows she is not the best fan of needles, even after all this years.  
5 minutes later “okay, it’s done just wait in here and in a few minutes Dr. Simone is back with the results”  
“Thank you!” Felicity says smiling to the nurse, as hold and flexes her arm.  
“Are you okay babe?” Oliver asked.  
“Yes! No! I’m freaking out!” she looks at him.  
“Hey, everything it’s going to be fine, we are going to make beautiful and smart babies”  
“Babies?” she repeats “you are liking this too much, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe?” he saying grinning not being able to hide his smile “I don’t know, I love you, and it’s not like I got to that with William”  
Felicity’s eyes widen “OH MY GOD WILLIAM, he is going to think his being replaced, he just got into your life, our life?”  
“Hey he is a good boy, he is going to be thrilled about having a sibling, and he loves you!”  
“Yeah he is, I love him too” she smiles.  
Dr. Simone enter the room at the moment “I’m back, Hum so Felicity it’s seems you are very pregnant, and you were right, you are about 4 to 5 week pregnant” she says smiling.  
Both Oliver and Felicity let go a breath they didn’t know they were holding.  
“Let’s do the ultrasound, you can change there” she pointed to a bathroom.  
“Thank you!” Felicity says getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
“Hum Doctor not doubting you or this hospital, just to be clear the policy about what happens inside this office applies…”  
Before he continued she interrupted him “don’t worry Mr. Queen I promise I’m not letting anything go out from this office or this hospital” she assured him.  
“Thank you” he smiles at her as Felicity walk back.  
After the exam is done the doctor give them a minute alone as print the images for them.  
“So how we are gone do this” Oliver starts.  
“I was thinking of telling William immediately and wait for the safe time to tell the others”  
“Okay, I like that” Oliver smile and lean down to kiss her.

~Olicity~

Both lean on the wall looking inside William’s room watching him play the videogame, Oliver softly knock to call his attention.  
William pause the game and look at them “oh! I’m in trouble aren’t I?”  
“What? No! Wait did you do something?” Felicity teased.  
“No! Is everything fine, but the look on your faces seems serious”  
“Actually buddy we had something serious to tell you” Oliver says, as walk till his bed and sit next to him, felicity follow him stand on Oliver middle as he embrace her.  
“We want you to know that we both love you so much and you always going to be Oliver’s first son, nothing is going to change between us towards you” as Felicity speak Williams face lighten up and he start bouncing on the bed.  
“Oh!Oh!Oh! Are you pregnant?”  
Felicity and Oliver look at him confused “how did you know?” Oliver asks.  
“Felicity is acting strange lately, you were at a doctor appointment together, and the ‘you always going to be Oliver’s first son’ just confirmed”  
“Are you okay with that? We want your opinion on everything related, that’s why we are telling you so soon, and we are going to wait to tell the others” Felicity explains.  
“Yes don’t worry, I wanted a sibling for so long, I will love to be part of everything”  
“Own!” Felicity immediately starts to cry and hug him, Oliver follows her and embrace both.  
Felicity pulls back a little “so you want to see a black blur that is our baby?”  
“I would love to” them she takes the sonogram of her jeans back pocket and give to William “uh… this was supposed to be a baby”  
Oliver and Felicity start laughing “yeah” and William look at them grinning.

~Olicity~

10 WEEKS LATER  
Felicity enters the kitchen not so happy still in her pajamas.  
“Hum I thought you are changing for us go to the bunker?” Oliver asks.  
“I’m not going out today” she sits and starts to eat her breakfast.  
“Okay, why?”  
“Look at me Oliver” she says gesticulating to her body.  
“Want to help me on this buddy?”  
William throws his hands up “don’t include me on this”  
“I’m huge” she says.  
“No you’re not!”  
“Yes I am Oliver, I’m only 14 week pregnant and looks like I’m 24 weeks”  
“Okay, this is different for every person, some people gained more weight than others” Oliver finish closing his eyes felling that he screw up.  
“Yep, she leaved” William confirmed.

~Olicity~

The next day Felicity entered the bunker walking fast at Oliver direction point at him “This is your fault, you and your super sperm”  
“baby, I’m sorry but I’m not getting” Oliver says looking confused, by the time Digg, Thea, Curtis, Rene and Dinah is already around them looking amused and confused.  
“The fact I’m this huge, you had to have a super sperm haven’t you, that actually not surprises me”  
“Honey, again, can you explain, from the beginning?”  
Felicity takes a new sonogram and gives to him “I knew that wasn’t normal, so I did an emergency appointment yesterday.  
“What why didn’t you tell me” Oliver says.  
“I knew you were busy”  
“Guys, what is happening?” Thea is the first to talk.  
“I think we are telling them now right” he looks at Felicity who nod at him “hum, Felicity is pregnant, we wanted to wait the safe time to tell you guys” Oliver says smiling and everyone start cheering and going to hug Felicity.  
“I knew it!” Curtis yelled at Rene “I told you she couldn’t be just fat, Felicity always had the most amazing abs”  
“What?” Felicity look at them annoyed “Okay I’m losing focus” she says shaking her head “I’m here because of you and your super sperm” then she glare at Oliver again “look at the sonogram”  
“oh god please stop saying super sperm” Thea says hiding her face on her hands.  
“I’m not seeing anything baby, it looks just like the others to me”  
“How can you not see it, it’s clear in there” she says.  
“Hey congratulations man” Diggle says shaking Oliver hand “you mind if I see”  
“Thanks Digg, no I don’t mind, here” he gives Digg the sonogram “maybe you can save me”  
Digg look at the images and smile immediately “oh man…”  
“What?” Oliver asked worry.  
“You are having twins” Oliver lost himself on Felicity’s eyes for a couple of minutes then walk at her, holding her face, a inch from her mouth he whispered “I love you so much” and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


End file.
